The Journey of the White Star (CrazystarThunderClan Contest)
by Dobby's Minion is at Hogwarts
Summary: Follow Whitestar as she travels through life in this contest short story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Whitestar, no!" Pinestep, Whitestar's deputy cried as the ThunderClan leader tumbled into the hollow.

The white tabby she-cat landed with a sickening crunch in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. Terrified shrieks could be heard echoing around the lake as ThunderClan cats took in their leader's mangled body. Deep barks of laughter sounded at the top of the hollow where Whitestar's pursuers had stood, sending showers of rocks down on the cats as they bounded away, their mission done.

* * *

Forty Moons Earlier

* * *

"You're doing great, Brightshine," purred a ginger she-cat. Pebblefeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat held a paw on the queens stomach, feeling the kit that squirmed inside her.

A golden-brown she-cat squeezed her eyes shut as a contraction gripped her body. She gasped as a flash of pain seared through her and the next thing she knew, Pebblefeather set a wriggling kit beside her stomach. The medicine cat set her paw back onto Brightshine's belly, feeling around and pushing here and there to see if there were any more kits.

"That's it," Pebblefeather mewed, sitting back. "Well, done, Brightshine." She bent down and sniffed the small kit. "It's a she-cat."

Brightshine looked down at the kit fondly, taking in its appearance. It was a pure white tabby she-cat. Multiple names flew through Brightshine's mind before she settled on one. Whitekit. Darkshade, Brightshine's mate, entered the nursery after Mintpaw, Pebblefeather's apprentice, told him he could come in.

Darkshade gazed down at Whitekit, pride shining in his amber eyes. "What's her name?" He asked, running his tail down the kits back as it kneaded Brightshine's belly.

"Whitekit," Brightshine purred.

Darkshade rubbed his cheek along her jaw. "It's perfect."

* * *

Four moons later

* * *

Whitekit raced out of the nursery with Pinekit and Shykit bounding along after her. They were heading to the medicine den to get a moss ball to play with. The two sisters, Pinekit and Shykit, skidded to a stop once Whitekit reached the entrance to Pebblefeather's den, not wanting to go in. _Mouse-hearts,_ Whitekit thought.

Pushing through the bramble entrance, Whitekit saw Pebblefeather with her head stuck in the herb store. Since Whitekit didn't want to bother the medicine cat, she turned to Mintpaw. The apprentice was by the small pool of water, straightening out the moss pile.

"Hey, Mintpaw," Whitekit piped up, taking a step towards the apprentice. "Can Pinekit, Shykit, and I have a ball of moss to play with?"

"Sure," Mintpaw mewed, tearing a chunk of moss away from the pile. She rolled it into a ball and tossed it to Whitekit. "There you go."

"Thanks!" Whitekit squeaked before grabbing the ball of moss and bounding out into the clearing once more.

Once she was near her friends, she hooked the moss and threw it over their heads. The two sisters took off after the moss ball, tripping over each other to get to it first. Pinekit tackled the ball of moss and rolled across the clearing, coming to a dusty stop at Softstar's feet. Whitekit's eyes widened as Softstar stared down at the small kit, but the white tabby she-cat relaxed when Softstar swatted the moss back over towards Shykit.

Whitekit trotted over to Shykit, who was too shocked that her sister didn't get scolded to pay attention to the moss ball that was rolling at her. The two kits looked towards the Thorn Barrier as it trembled and in came the dawn patrol. Darkshade was in the lead and Whitekit burst with happiness as soon as she saw her father.

"Darkshade!" She yowled, dashing full speed at the warrior. Once she was close enough, she flung herself onto the dark furred tom and he let out a startled yowl, falling dramatically.

"No!" He gasped as he hit the ground. "Whitestar has done it again! I give in to Whitestar and all of Thunderclan's demands."

Whitekit gave Darkshade a smug look. "Good! No ShadowClan scum is allowed on ThunderClan territory!"

Darkshade sat up with a grunt and gave Whitekit a proud look. "You will be an apprentice in two moons, Whitekit," he mewed. "And you will be the best apprentice anyone has ever seen, you got that?"

Whitekit nodded her head vigorously. She turned away and went back to her denmates to finish their game of moss ball before they got into anything mischievous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Whitekit sat in the middle of the clearing, staring up at the blue vastness above her. Large, puffy, white clouds moved lazily in the sky and she watched as tiny shapes, birds, flew among them. Those were the only things that had her attention at that moment; the clouds with the soaring birds. Whitekit wondered what it felt like to fly, have the wind ruffle her fur as she flew across the sky, over Clan territory.

A small, bright orange bundle of fur rolled past Whitekit, spraying dust and dirt all over her recently groomed, white pelt. She jumped away, her fur standing on end.

"Pinekit!" She snapped. "I just groomed my fur!" She glared at the younger kit, who bowed her head in shame, until Icebreeze padded over and gave Whitekit a stern look.

"Is something wrong, Whitekit?" Icebreeze asked with a voice as cold as her name. Whitekit shook her head quickly, not wanting to get on the queen's bad side. "I thought so. Come along, Pinekit. Go play with your sister for a while."

Pinekit was able to give Whitekit one last look before she was swept away by her mother's tail.

Whitekit watched as the two she-cats padded away, then turned around and looked up at Highledge. _I wonder what it'd be like to stand up there,_ she thought. Images flew through her mind and she imagined herself addressing the Clan for the first time as Whitestar, leader of ThunderClan.

"I'll never get to be leader," she sighed after a moment, kicking up dirt with her paw.

She started towards the fresh-kill pile, wanting to eat a small mouse, or at least have a bite of Darkshade's squirrel. Whitekit approached her father who, noticing his kit, nosed the half eaten prey towards her. She stared at it for a few heartbeats, wondering if she really should try some. Finally, she shrugged and took a bite.

Whitekit chewed thoughtfully, letting the flavors of the squirrel drip from the meat and onto her tongue. The savory juices filled her mouth and the delicious scent hit her nose. It melted in her mouth and she swallowed.

"That was delicious!" She mewed excitedly, tail quivering. "Can I have the rest?" She tilted her head as she finished her question.

Darkshade's eyes glittered with amusement. "If you want," he said; a _mrrow_ of laughter followed.

Whitekit thanked her father before digging into the squirrel, devouring it quickly. Once she was finished, she licked her jaws clean of any leftover juices and quickly cleaned her paws and fur. Since Icebreeze didn't want her playing with her kits, Whitekit decided to go to the Elder's for a story.

She pushed her way into the den, the warmth wrapping around her like Brightshine's tail. The three elders- Kestrelwing, Petalsong, and Birchclaw- were curled up in their nests.

As Whitekit entered, Birchclaw lifted his head and perked his ears. His eyes were half closed, crowded with sleep. The other two Elder's were fast asleep, their snores filling the den.

"Oh," she mewed quietly. "I'll come back later." With that, she backed out of the den as Birchclaw nodded sleepily and laid his head back on his paws. Once she was out in the clearing, she watched as warriors and apprentices gathered around Softstar, who sat underneath Highledge. Padding up to Gorsepaw, she tilted her head towards the ThunderClan leader. "What's going on?"

Gorsepaw turned to look at her, wonder shining in his eyes. "It's ShadowClan," he whispered, sitting down with a thump. "They've let kittypets join them."

Whitekit's eyes widened and she bristled. "They did _what_?"

"You heard me," he chuckled. "Three of them. Softstar is outraged. I mean, she knows that ThunderClan has let kittypets in, in the past, but not for many, many moons."

"But ShadowClan has never done that," Whitekit finished for him. Gorsepaw nodded.

_Just wait until I'm an apprentice! I'll tear those kittypets limb from limb! _She thought defiantly.


End file.
